<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place To Start [podfic] by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601322">A Place To Start [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akioromantic Kara Danvers, Aromantic, Aromantic Kara Danvers, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, Coming Out, Ducks, F/M, Gen, Gray Ace Lena Luthor, Kara starts researching aro identities, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Questioning, Season 2 AU, hints at possible future Lena/Kara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm doing that thing again," Kara told the duck. It ignored her for the corn. "Always happens. I was trying so hard not to do it this time, but there it goes. Happening all over again."</p><p>(In which Kara doesn't need Alex to tell her that dating James is making her miserable. But she does wish someone would tell her why every time she starts dating someone, her romantic feelings fizzle out shortly afterwards.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place To Start [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708429">A Place to Start</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430">kitkatt0430</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong>A Place To Start</p><p><strong>Fandom: </strong>Supergirl</p><p><strong>Author: </strong>kitkatt0430</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra">Litra</a></p><p><strong>Pairing: </strong>background Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen</p><p><strong>Rating: </strong>Teen</p><p><strong>Length:</strong>23:15</p><p>
  <strong>Summary:</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I'm doing that thing again," Kara told the duck. It ignored her for the corn. "Always happens. I was trying so hard not to do it this time, but there it goes. Happening all over again."
<br/>
(In which Kara doesn't need Alex to tell her that dating James is making her miserable. But she does wish someone would tell her why every time she starts dating someone, her romantic feelings fizzle out shortly afterwards.)</p>
</blockquote><p>The original work can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708429">Here</a></p><p> </p><p>Right click to <a href="https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/APlaceToStart.mp3">Download</a></p><p>
<embed/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>